Dark Star
|theme = Darkness |boss = 0² |common enemies=N-Z }} Dark Star is the final boss level of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards that only appears once Kirby collects all 72 of the Crystal Shards. 0² resides inside the core of Dark Star, and is likely the presence that possessed the Fairy Queen and also behind the shattering of the Crystal. It is similar in concept to the Hyper Zone in the game's prequel, Kirby's Dream Land 3. Once Miracle Matter is defeated with this condition, the Dark Matter cloud surrounding Ripple Star will leave and explode. However, the completed Crystal will suddenly shoot a beam of light at the Fairy Queen, excising another force that appears to be more Dark Matter. The ball of Dark Matter will leave the atmosphere and expand in size exponentially, forming the mass of Dark Star. Kirby whips out his cell phone and dials a Warp Star to taxi him and his friends through space. Upon entering the Dark Star, Kirby gets help from Adeleine, Waddle Dee, and King Dedede on his way towards 0². Waddle Dee opens up a path lower to Dark Star by bursting out of the ground, breaking one of the hexagonal platforms that amass Dark Star. Adeleine, as always, gives Kirby a Maxim Tomato if he needs health, or a 1UP if his health is full. King Dedede launches Kirby up into the battle with 0² via a seesaw-type mechanism, and the final battle commences. Unlike other planets in the game, Dark Star has one level, as it is the secret final boss level. The only type of ground in the Dark Star are hexagonal tiled platforms with various colors (mostly red and yellow). The background is dark red with ribbons of Dark Matter energy, making it red and black. The only enemies found in Dark Star are a bunch of N-Zs, which makes it a short level to get through with few problems. After 0² is defeated, Dark Star explodes and seemingly nothing is left of it. Hyper Zone previously exploded in a similar fashion, but it did not stop Dark Matter from returning, so it cannot be made certain that either Dark Matter or any of Zero's incarnations are gone for good. Copy Abilities Trivia *A remix of Dark Star's music plays during the battle against Mega Masher in Level 3 of the Kirby 3D Rumble sub-game of Kirby: Planet Robobot. *In Kirby Star Allies, the background of Dark Star when fighting 0² appears on the floor of the arena in which the last three bosses are fought in Guest Star ???? Star Allies Go! when playing as a Dream Friend in the 3.0.0 update. *Similar hexagon floors can be found during Void Termina's second and fourth phases, as well as Void Soul and Void. Gallery Dark Star (Interior).jpg|Dark Star's interior. Dark Star (Interior 2).jpg|Adeleine giving Kirby a 1UP, shortly before the final battle. Dark Star (Explosion).jpg|Dark Star exploding (with Kirby and his friends escaping on the Warp Star). de:Dark Star Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Dark Matter Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Final Levels Category:Light